Scanner
Scanner_01.png|link=Security Nodes Scanner_02-03.png|link=Security Nodes Scanner_04-05.png|link=Security Nodes Scanner_06-07.png|link=Security Nodes Scanner_08-09.png|link=Security Nodes Scanner_10-12.png|link=Security Nodes Scanner_13-15.png|link=Security Nodes Scanner_16-18.png|link=Security Nodes Scanner_19-21.png|link=Security Nodes "Increases stealth program detection on all nodes three steps away and closer. Access, Wraith and Portal programs alarm the network faster." ---- Summary The Scanner is a defensive Security Node. During the Stealth phase in a hack, the Scanner will increase the stealth cost of any stealth programs to nodes installed within 3 connections of the Scanner. The increase is based on the sensitivity statistic. As sometimes mentioned on the loading screen hints, if a network connection has two Scanners overlapping, the Scanner with the highest level be will prioritized. Statistics * Node Connections: 4 * Program Slots: 3 Tips * Defensively, Scanners have 4 connections and a low firewall relative to other nodes, while only allowing 3 programs to be installed on it. This makes it a good candidate for creating a choke point on your Network if connected to plenty of Security Nodes. * When attacking a Scanner that has been used as a choke point (see above), ICE Walls will need to be installed quickly. Consider using Shocker or Protector in conjuction with Ice Walls if the node is being recaptured too quickly. * Placement is crucial. If the Scanner is too close to the netConnection, an attacker can disable it with Wraith then Stealth through the remaining nodes. If the Scanner is too far from the netConnection, an attacker can easily disable any defenses close to netConnections. * If a network has a solitary Scanner, the network is especially vulnerable to Stealth attacks during the upgrade of the Scanner. As a defender, upgrade the Scanner as fast as possible. As an attacker, if you notice that your future victim's network has no working Scanner, consider using Stealth as a method of attack. * If you *scan* long enough, who knows what you may find?! I have no idea what Q R talking about... Tips for 2 Scanners * Have more than one Scanner may be beneficial. One on lowest level as a choke point, second on high level as an actual defense against Stealth hack. * Later in the game, having two high level Scanners can prove useful if your network has multiple net connections or if the first scanner is close to a netConnection. Stealth Attacks * Keep an eye on stealth bar. It will take some practice and several attempts before you are able to roughly estimate how many nodes you will able to cover and how many programs you can place before you are detected. Try to keep into account the level and placement of the Scanner to discern if you are able to attempt a full Stealth hack or transition into a Brute Force hack. * Disabling the Scanner may or may not be worth doing so depending on the level and position of the Scanner as well as if there is a second Scanner in the network. * Code Gates are prime nodes to have a Scanner covering as installation of the Access program is increased proportional to the Filter statistic, almost necessitating the use of the Wraith program to disable a Gate first. * Security Nodes nodes are prime targets for Wraith or Portal; try to cover them within range of a Scanner. Category:Node Category:Security Node Category:Defenses